twist and untwist
by strawberry-52903
Summary: ..truth hurts..but the truth is loving you means giving up everything..but i cant!"
1. chapterI

"Twist and Untwist" By: strawberry-52903- Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura and this is not plagiarism…Ok???…Read carefully and review, every line is important. Hope you like it!=) 

A/N: This is my first time to write my classmates only influenced me. But it's ok...=)...wait for the next chapters...It will be more exciting...I promise!!!=)

Chapter I 

        Winter is about to end up and everybody's busy for the first day of classes. Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo are meeting with their friends Yukito, Shaoran and Eriol to but their school supplies. "Sorry Tomoyo, I'm late again!" Sakura said. "It's alright, come let's go!" Tomoyo cheerfully answered back.

        Near the Dreams Café Sakura and Tomoyo sighted their friends. "Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted. "Hi!" eriol shouted back. Sakura and Tomoyo crossed the street and went to where their friends are. "So how's your vacation?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. "Its fine, we went to different places." Eriol answered. "How about you?" Eriol asked Sakura. "It's fine too! Right, uncle Shaoran?" Sakura answered. "Ha? Yeh!! Our family including Sakura's went on vacation near the sea!" Shaoran lamely answered as if he did not sleep all night.

        "What's your problem Shaoran? Are you sick?" Tomoyo caringly asked. "No, I'm fine; I just got so tired because my brother, Touya, and I played the P.S. II all night!" Shaoran answered.

        "How about you Yukito? You've been so quiet since we've started walking." Tomoyo asked. "Me? I'm fine! Sorry for being quiet I'm just thinking of something." Yukito nicely answered.

        Tomoyo approached Sakura beside her uncle and grab her. Tomoyo whispered "Hey Sakura, have you told Yukito of your feelings already?" "No, not yet because I'm too shy to approach and talk to him." Sakura worriedly answered.

        Sakura and Tomoyo chose some notebooks inside the Density's supplies store, Yukito approached Sakura. Blushingly he asked her "Ammmmm…hi? Can you go with me at the book section?" Shocked, Sakura answered "I don't know because I'm with my best friend." Tomoyo interruptly said "No, I'm fine besides Eriol and Shaoran are somewhere here also so go now Sakura (Tomoyo's pushing Sakura towards Yukito) go with him. "Are you sure….Ok?" Sakura said.

        At the same time, Shaoran is also about to ask Sakura to go with him. "Hey Tomoyo, where's my niece?" Shaoran asked. "She's with Yukito" Tomoyo replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Shaoran eyes rolled and replied angrily "Why didn't she asked a permission from me?!!! And whispered to himself, damn. I'm too late again!-end-

A/N: You have read it right Shaoran is the uncle of Sakura. And you're not blind also Touya and Shaoran are brothers!=) Made especially for this fic.!


	2. chapterII

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura…this is not plagiarism!      ChapterII                                                                                                                                                                 

        "Krrrr...Krrrr!" the loud noise of the alarm clock fills the whole house and since Sakura is an only child and her mother passed away in her early age, she and her father are the only ones living in that house. "Sakura! Faster! You'll be late in you're first day of classes if you don't get up and dress quick." Her father shouted from the dinning room. "Coming!" Sakura replied while running quickly down the stairs. "Good Morning! When will you be back?" Sakura asked with a big smile on her face. "Tomorrow night, because I have a work that we need to finish for the upcoming project of the company." her father explained. "Ok! So see you then, I'll take care of myself I promise!" Sakura answered while eating a piece of bread on her mouth and running through out the house.

        The day was really perfect for a start up for a new school year. The sun shines so brightly and the breeze of air is very warm. Sakura skate as fast as she can because it would be a shame for her if she's going to be late in the first day of classes.

        The school setting is as same as the first day of classes last year. New students are shy, the bullies are doing their job again, teachers shouting and trying to let everyone be in order. Luckily, this year Sakura and her friends are classmates. While walking in the corridor Sakura's attention was caught when a familiar voice called her. "Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted along the corner beside the lockers. "Hi Tomoyo! It seems that you're very happy and excited too! Why? Did your mother buy you again a video cam? Sakura asked while going to the place where her best friend is. "Nope, I'm just like this because we're all classmates and I can't just really believe on how the days pass so fast and now we're already juniors!" Tomoyo said. After putting their things at the locker both of them find their classroom. Inside the classroom they saw Yukito, Shaoran and Eriol who are talking to each other and they saw that they had save two seats for the both of them. Eriol was the first one who noticed them. "Welcome!" Eriol shouted with joy. "Hey! Why didn't you wait for us at the gate? We had a hard time looking for this classroom!" Tomoyo bragged to Eriol. "I'm sorry!" Eriol replied. "No, that's okay Eriol, Tomoyo's naughtiness just going on again." Sakura said with sympathy. "Hi uncle Shaoran, hi Yukito!" Sakura greeted. "Hello Sakura!" replied by Yukito. "Hey uncle are you mad?" worriedly asked by Sakura. "No, Hi!" Shaoran answered rudely. After a while, the class adviser gets in the classroom already and checked the attendance of the class. "Tomoyo, what do you think is the problem of my uncle, I haven't done anything but it seems that he's mad at me!" Sakura asked secretly. "I don't know maybe he just got up on the wrong side of the bed." Tomoyo replied and just smiled after.

        The bell rang already. "So where do you want to eat?" Tomoyo asked her friends. "Anywhere, maybe at our favorite Dream's café?" Eriol replied. While walking going to their destination Yukito approached Sakura and before even can Yukito be at the side of Sakura, Shaoran grab her and hold her tight at her hand. "What's the problem uncle?" Sakura asked. "Nothing just walks fast!" Shaoran replied with smirks on his face.

        In the Dream Café Yukito asked Sakura "What do you want to eat?" "You? What do you want?" Sakura give back the question to him. "Do you want a burger and a fries?" Yukito asked. "No! She doesn't want any of that; Sakura has a food already, I already treated her." Shaoran suddenly interrupt. "Uncle??? You haven't told me that you're going to treat me? Are you sick your acting so strange since this morning?" Sakura asked with a puzzled face. "I'm fine, come let's go now and sit" Shaoran replied and grab her quickly. "I'm going to wait for you at the table Yukito!" Sakura shouted with a big smile on her face. "I want an ice cream!" Sakura added secretly and give a wink on him. Breaking the silence on the table Yukito told a story about their vacation and Tomoyo followed him. After eating, Sakura talked "Hey guys! Won't you all want to hang around for a while besides we're just half-day today?" "Yah! That's a good idea Sakura, can we go at your house because haven't you told me that your father will be going back tomorrow?" Tomoyo said. "Ok! That's fine with me and I also want you all to taste the strawberry cake that I baked" Sakura replied gladly. "You guys are you coming?" Tomoyo asked the three boys. "Ok" Eriol said "I'm in" Yukito answered happily "Fine!" Shaoran replied. 

        "Pls., feel at home!" Sakura said while welcoming all to enter their house. "You know Sakura I'm very proud of you, you can manage to keep this house clean even though you're always out." Tomoyo said amazingly. "It's some kind of energy and time management!" Sakura replied proudly. "Please sit guys and wait for a few minutes, I'm just going to get some tea and serve you the cake" Sakura said politely. While Sakura is preparing at the kitchen the both of Yukito and Shaoran just kept quiet while Eriol and Tomoyo is laughing loudly. Suddenly Yukito stand up and walk to the kitchen. "Sakura!" Yukito speaks. "You scared me to death" Sakura replied shocked. "Sorry, I'm just wondering if you need some help." Yukito said while walking to her direction. "No, I'm fine, Thanks!" Sakura respond. "Ammmm…Sakura….I….." Yukito said frightly. "Ha? What?" Sakura asked. "Sakura…I…..love you…and I want you to be mine. I'm keeping this for a long time already…I must have told you this at the bookstore if your uncle just didn't disturb us. After that lines Sakura stopped on what she was doing and blushingly; she replied "I want you also and I love you too…I have kept this for a long time, I just can't tell you this because I'm too shy to!" Yukito embraced Sakura and suddenly Shaoran came and irritated Shaoran asked "Sakura are you going to stay there forever?" "I'm almost done, right Yukito?" Sakura said "Yeah! We're almost done actually, we're just putting everything in order" Yukito said. Shaoran just walked away and snobbed at them.

        At the living room everybody's happy except for Shaoran who's obviously irritated with the way Yukito looked at Sakura. "Yukito, do you want a slice of cake?" Sakura asked with a soft voice. "No thanks, I'm full already" Quito replied. "Me, I want more!" Shoran said to Sakura and angrily gets the cake on the plate. "Ah!..Ok uncle!" Sakura just said. "Guys Me and Tomoyo want to say something to all of you" Eriol suddenly said. "What's that Eriol?" Sakura asked. "Tomoyo..is..Tomoyo...is already my girlfriend!" Eriol said shyly. "What??Oh! Really?? That's great news; let's celebrate!" Sakura said joyfully "How come you haven't told it to me Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "I'm just looking for the right time." Tomoyo respond. "That's alright now, so when did you become her girlfriend?" Sakura asked. "Just yesterday, remember Eriol accompanied me back home!" Tomoyo explained. "Wow! Congratulations! Hope your relationship would stay for a long time and be stronger" Yukito gladly said. "Congratulations!" Shaoran added and smile to both of Eriol and Tomoyo.

        It's already 7:00 in the evening. "I think me and Tomoyo got to go now." Eriol said to Sakura. "Yes Sakura because me and Eriol want to say the truth to my mom today at dinner time!" Tomoyo added. "Ok! Good luck to the both of you! How about you Yukito and uncle Shaoran?" Sakura asked. "Don't ask me Sakura, I'm fine, I'm worried about you because you don't have an accompany here all night." Shaoran replied. "Yes Sakura, are you afraid?" Yukito also said. "No! I'm used to it!" Sakura replied bravely. "Ok! If you said so; I believe in you!" Shaoran said. "Ok! We'll go now!" Yukito added. "Bye! Take care!" Sakura responded gladly and waved her hand to the both of them. Inside the living room while Sakura is cleaning the place where they eat, she saw a tape that comes from Yukito and when she listened to it, it says    "Sakura can you be my girl?"-End-   
 


	3. chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I don't have any bad intentions, this is not plagiarism.

A/N: Ei guyz! How are you all? Well this chapter is about Eriol and Tomoyo. Actually, im not a fan to their love team but I just want to be fair to all of you. I just hope you would appreciate this one. Thanks.

Its past 7:00 in the evening already and Tomoyo and Eriol is quite near to their house. Tomoyo's mother , Sonomi, is waiting already in their dinning room. The table is well arranged and all of the finest foods are prepared and presented there.

Ding-dong!Ding-dong! "Go now to your places, Tomoyo and who may ever she is with is already there."commanded by Sonomi. The door was opened by one of the helpers. Tomoyo came in first and hug her mother, "Mother I want to present to you my boyfriend!"

Eriol slowly entered the door and gave respect to everyone, "Good evening madam, my name is Eriol and I'm the boyfriend of Tomoyo."

Yet shocked Sonomi smiled and said "You're such a good looking man and I'm happy for you're the one my daughter had choose. Don't make her cry,ok?"

Then Sonomi hugged Eriol and everyone gave a warm applause. Now,now,now let's celebrate for the both of you.

"That's a wonderful dinner, right Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo cheerfully said.

"Yes! Thanks mommy Sonomi!" Eriol joked.

Sonomi just smiled,laughed and said "Why don't you both go to the garden and spend a quality time?" then she gave out a wink to Tomoyo.

"Ok mother, whatever you say," Tomoyo and Eriol smiled and started walking out of the dinning room.

The moon is shinning so perfectly which goes well with the quietness of the garden. Love fills the entitre place. Romantic music starts playing and the two lovers dance with the rhythm.

"Tomoyo-chan I love you!"Eriol spoke and kissed Tomoyo in her lips and she quickly pulled away.

"I love you too more than anything else and I'll love you till my last breathe comes!"Tomoyo replied with full of sincerity and sympathy.

Another kiss met their lips and its getiing more deeply and passionate. Tomoyo wants to gets away and stop this but she can't, it's like there is something stopping her. She's now lying in the grass with him on top of her. Eriol has a great respect to his love one and he'll not do anything to hurt her. Tomoyo embraced him and give her best kiss to him. Then they seperated with a big smile on both of their faces.

Tomoyo stand up and scorted Eriol out of the gate.

The night has ended with lots of wonderful thing happened. Then they both dreamt of an endless love and happiness.

A/N: So how was it? If you're some kind of unsatisfied with this chapter, I'll tell you there's more happening in the next. So push that cute little button down there and review. More review the faster I'll update. Thanks!


End file.
